The PokeWar: The Tale of a Pikachu
by SBproductions12
Summary: Bōken ran behind a tower that has lost its roof as he began to regain energy he had left back in him. "Golden God" Akuma said, "Come out, come out wherever you are" His gigantic body stood up as he shot black fire out of his mouth, burning the castle in a second. He began to laugh as he stepped on the leftover houses. "I smell you Golden God" Akuma yelled,"and I will kill you!"
1. Chapter 1: The Big Guy in Town

Chapter 1: The Big Guy in Town

We start our story in the forest. A land where the grass grows green and wild Pokémon freely roam about. But not today, as the forest is covered with snow and the trees have shed. It was winter, and almost all forest Pokémon were resting in hibernation as they wait for the most wonderful time of the year to come about: Spring! But there wait will soon come to an end very soon. But let's get back to the winter, as in the middle of it. The wind was blowing with ice sparkling through the air, covering the trees and ground feet high. A cave was at the side of the forest, resting under the soil of higher ground. There inside the cave lived a family of Raichus hibernating. The Mother, a Raichu, and her two Pichus were resting, but the howl wind and there anticipation could not put them back to sleep. For their Father, another Raichu of course, was out looking for more food, as a wild Pidgeot stole their food and swooped out right before they could attack. Winter is a charm for Ice Pokémon, but for hibernating critters, it is a basic Hit and Run tactic all month when it is needed, and the Raichu family need it bad. But the Father has not come back yet, and everyone was getting worried. "Mom?" whispered one of the Pichus. "Yes Yoi?" The Raichu asked the Pichu, who has woke her up(even though she wasn't asleep) "When is Daddy coming back?" Yoi asked. His eyes grew in sadness. "Don't worry, Daddy will come back, he just needs to get some stuff for your tummy-wummy" Mom answered. She started tickling the young Pichus belly, making him laugh out loud. "Thunder, what are you doing?" The other Pichu said, who was woken up also. The other Pichu opened its eyes and ran away to the other Pichu and stood beside him. "What are you up to Bōken?" The Mother asked the Pichu. "Nah Nah, I am not Bōken anymore, I am LIGHTNING, GOD OF AWESOMENESS!" started the Pichu, making a pose, "and this here is my sidekick, Thunder, god of-" "GOD OF LEFTOVER AWESOMENESS!" the Pichu interrupted his brother to say his line. They both posed, Bōken with a body builder pose(One hand stretched out, other flexing, one knee down), and Yoi with the snake pose(One foot balancing the body with the hands stretched out) although he couldn't balance it perfectly, and fell. "You boys are silly" The Raichu told them, giggling. "We are not silly, we are GODS!" Bōken said, 'correcting' his mother. "Well you're my boys and gods. Why didn't you want to be tickled?" "Becuase..erm...Gods don't...Gods don't get tickled!" Yoi said. He couldn't say some words correctly and stumbled on his sentences, for he was young. "Well, come on, your naptimes are waiting" The mother told the two. Yoi ran to her cheering and jumped onto his mother, as Bōken slowly walked to her (in a godly way). They both laid down beside her as she put her arms over their heads and sang a lullaby. It went like this:

Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

After the song, the two Pichus finally fell asleep once more, and so did the mother. They dreamed of berries as they waited for Spring to come alive once more where they will eat as much as they want. As we wait for Spring to arrive, I might as well tell you the history behind everyone's names. Most of the time, mothers name her younglings off their personality. Yoi, for example, real name is 良い魂(Yoi tamashī) which translates into Good Soul, as he is a kind and loving Pichu. You could tell by the tickling and following his big brothers footsteps and always agreeing to him. Bōkens real name is 冒険家(Bōken-ka) which means Adventurer, such as he is a wonderous fellow. Always getting into trouble, wandering about, and creates mischievous ideas, such as calling himself the God of Awesomeness for now on. Trust me, you will see this Pichu a lot more than Yoi, so get use to his adventurous type. While we are at it, we should tell you the parents name as well. The Mother is named Yasashī, as her real name is 優しい心(Yasashī kokoro) which means Kind Heart. She always makes everything nice and can be sensitive at times, which you will see later. Even though you have not met their Father yet (and might never will) I shall tell you his also. His name is only Senshi, which is also 戦士 which means Warrior. Let me tell you, he lives up to the name, doing daring things like going out into the blizzard for his family and such. You might can tell that Yoi is more on the Mother side, while Bōken is more on the Fathers. Now that we got that out of the way, lets head to the grandest time of the year: Spring!

Spring is the most wonderful time of the year for such. It is not as hot as Summer, and now disastrously cold as Winter. Instead of the trees dying as they do in autumn, they grow big and strong during the Spring. The season also holds to be the prettiest season, with flowers blooming of daffodils and roses. It is a jolly good season indeed, it is also when the Pokémon quit hibernation and come out of their shelter to a nice warm breeze with no ice or snow in sight. This was true about the Raichu family. The sad thing is though that their was still only 3 of them. As you might can tell, the Father, Senshi, has not came back yet. Yasashī is dreading not having her companion by her side, but she is hiding it with a big smile as her two sons run about in the grass, chasing each other and tackling one another onto the soft pillowy ground. Yes, it seems odd that Spring can have this much difference than Winter, seeing how they are just right next to each other, but in the Pokémon world, things are different from the normal world. One thing is the same though. They have a daycare center! It's not a building or so, but it is a gathering of young Pichus with their family in an open grassland, teaching the young ones how to do things as they should do it. This was Yoi and Bōkens favorite place, as they can play with all their Pichu friends. One in particular named Yūjin came up to the boys. "Hey Yoi! Hey Bōken!" "We are not Bōken and Yoi anymore, our dear friend" Bōken told Yūjin, "we are...LIGHTNING, GOD OF AWESOMENESS!" "AND THUNDER" Yoi yelled, "GOD OF...uhhh...oh GOD OF LEFTOVER AWESOMENESS!" They once again did their poses, and Yoi failed to balance once more. Kids started crowding around them in amazement, that one of their own is God(they don't know any better) They started asking questions to the 'Gods' when Bōken yelled, "Gods do not answer questions, Gods ARE the answer" everyone cheered as the little adventurer did his pose once more, without the help of his stumbling brother. "That is one crazy kid you have their Yasashī" an Old Raichu, named Rō, said. "Thanks Mom" "I hope you don't expect me to Pokesit the kids, he would eat all of my food and more!" Both chuckled. The suddenly Rō looked around, "Say, where is your husband? I want to say hi to him!" It got silent. Rō became confused as the Mother sighed. "We...haven't seen him..." Yasashī tried to say to her Mother. "Why ever not?" "He went out into the snow to get more food...But he never...never..." Her voiced trailed off. Rō hugged her daughter. "Oh Baby, everything going to be ok, I'm sure he will be back soon" Yasashī pulled away as her mother continued, "I'm sure he is just on another quest or so, that's all" "Mom..." Yasashī tried to hold her feelings in, as she is sensitive to the idea, "He left into the Blizzard...In the middle of Winter...You know how it is..." "Indeed I do, but lets not jump to conclusions yet darling" As Rō talked to her daughter, Their was something very mischievous going on with the Pichus.

You know if there is Micheive, then It has to be Bōken of course, up to one of his plans. Although he had no idea that this one will change his life forever. As The Adventurer showed off his tiny muscles to the crowd of audiences (if he had any) a Pichu, by the name of Ueta, came running up to the 'God'. "Lightning, Lightning!" Ueta yelled as she ran in front of the crowd of Pichus. "Yes my child?" Bōken asked the Pichu. The Godly nonsense went into his head way to much at the time. "There is an apple in the tree and none of us can get it!" Ueta said with her big young eyes. "Say no more! I'm on it!" Bōken said. He started jogging behind Ueta to the tree as the rest of the Pichus (including Yoi of course) ran along side of them to see what has happened. They all stopped at a tree. This was not ordinary tree though, it was gigantic. With how big and tall it was, you could barely see the apple that was hanging on the highest branch on the top of the tall oak. "How hard can this be for a God?" The Pichu said to himself. The kids soon started chanting "Lightning! Lightning!" as Bōken started the daring climb. This was way off in the distance from where the adults were, making them unaware that a young Pichu was about to climb a 80 foot high oak. Bōken started his climb with a triumphing strength and speed, as he was already one/eight of the way up. He started grunting his teeth together as he began to slowly climb, growling at the tree. It was no easy task for a young Pichu. He grabbed the tree using his baby claws as he continue to trudge upwards, where he was now 15 feet high. The kids watched in amazement as the Bōken climbed and climbed. By the 30 feet mark, Bōken began dizzy, as he has wasted most of his energy with his burst of speed at first. His growling at the tree with heavy breathing also made him a little light headed, but he kept on climbing. at 40 feet, he looked back down at his friends cheering him on. "Were...uhhh...pretty high...hehe..." Bōken said with concern. He was now a little scared of the fear of falling down, but he couldn't quit now, for his friends were counting on him. Bring in the fact he called himself a 'God' their was no way he could turn back. So he went on. Bōken started climbing very slowly with heavy breaths bringing him down. His claws were aching as he moved slower and slower, up to the point where he stopped right at the 50 feet mark. He has lost all his energy and lost all his hope of climbing the last 30 feet. The kids looked confused as the Awesome God himself stopped in his tracks. He was really wishing that the parents would see him and end this, so he wouldn't be blamed for chickening out. But like I told you before, they were far from the adults, so it was either continue the climb or chicken out like a frightened Dudtrio and let everyone down. But as you know Bōken, you know what his answer is. Their was a long pause of silence. Yoi, Ueta, Yūjin all looked confused as Bōken just stayed their. But suddenly, Bōken's eyes opened, and like a strike of Lightning, he started speeding up the tree with tremendous speed. He was yelling at the top of his lungs as all the Pichus started cheering for him again. Bōken's hands let go of the tree...He was running upwards on the tree with gigantious speed and strength. The Kids looked in amazement. Just like that, Bōken ran up the 30 feet in a flash and jumped for the apple. He grabbed it, but started falling down the tree. His exciting and powerful screams of fury soon turned into screeches of fear as he fell down the 80 feet. The Pichus had no idea what to do, but scream and run as they avoided Bōkens splash on the ground. he fell onto the puffy grass that stopped his fall, but it still hurt him, making his eyes go in a whirl. He twitched a bit as the three Pichus as stated ran towards him. "Bōken!" Ueta yelled, as she ran towards him. Yoi and Yūjin helped up the 'God', "are you ok?" Ueta asked. Suddenly, Bōken strung back to life. "I...I got it the appal!" Bōken said in a really ditsy voice. He held up the apple with one hand with his head crooked to the side, as if he was drunk. He threw it on the ground, making himself fall over "Take it!" He yelled. The two boys helped him up again. "Uhhh, Lightning, are you ok?" Yoi asked. Something was not right about his brother. "I'm...I'm FINE!" Bōken said, "I just need to go over here a bit...don't ya'll follow meh" The 'God' said, swaying his body into the woods as if he was actually drunk. "Something's not right..." Yoi said. "Who cares! Food!" Ueta yelled as the Pichus digged into the Apple.

Yoi didn't join the paparazzi though, as he stared into the woods Bōken has went into. He was wondering if he should intrude on whatever his brother is doing, or let him be. "He did fall hard" Yoi thought to himself, "maybe I should go check on him..." and like that, the young Pichu wandered into the woods. The others did not see him as they dug into the apple. Yoi pushed some bushes and high grass out of the way until he got to a humongous tree that was sleighed by the blizzard of the winter, as it was laying on its side. Yoi could hear his brother on the other side. He jumped onto the top of the tree and slide off the other side, where he once again fell on his face. He got up to find his brother walking sideways, upwards, downwards, it looked like he had not control of his feet. "Are you ok big brother?" Yoi asked. Bōken turned to him. "I spaficalally said NOT to follow mer" Bōken said, but he was hard to understand, "What do ya wa-AAAWWW" Bōken grabbed his gut and fell onto the floor. Yoi gasped and ran to his aid. "BIG BROTHER!" Yoi yelled. He ran to the 'God' and grabbed his arm to pull him up. Now there is something wrong with Bōken, and you reading this might think it could be because of his disastrously fall he took from the tree. Maybe he injured himself in the gut internally with his belly flop into the grassy floor. Maybe he hit his head and it cause him to have brain damage. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe you have asked yourself, as you await the answer. Go ahead, guess the problem with poor old Bōken. Have you figured it out yet? If not, lets continue As Yoi grabbed his brother, who was grunting in pain all about, he started to cry for his mom, which you know by now is far gone with the adults. As Yoi screamed and screamed, something was happening to his Brother. "Big Brother! Please, Big Brother, Please! No! Mom! Mom!" Yoi yelled. Just then, his eyes started to hurt. Not from his tears though. It was coming from a bright light. Yoi became confused as he soon realised the bright light was coming from Bōken. "Big...Brother?" Yoi asked in confusion and amazement, as his brother began to become brighter.

"So you dated a Growlithe before?!" Yasashī asked one of the adults, named Kakushitsu. All the Raichus were huddling around each other telling stories or their life. "Yeah I did" Kakushitsu continued, "And let me tell you, that Growlithe could sure do some work in the grass, if you know what I mean! so then I-" She said before she was interrupted with a yell of anger. "ARRRRGGHHHH!" The voice in the distance said, "GET THESE KIDS OFF OF ME!" The Group suddenly realized that all the kids were gone. They sprang up from the grass they were sitting on and ran to the noise. They ran across the high grass of the grasslands when they found where the sound was coming from. All the Pichus were hanging on his hat, his neck brace, and his tail. He was trying to wiggle them off with all his might, but with his slowness, he barely got any off. If you couldn't have tolled, it was indeed a Slowking! The Pichus were hanging on him like he was the Mankey bars in the playground. Suddenly Yasashī let off a whistle that startled the Pichus and the Slowking. In the Daycare, if you hear a whistle, that means stop whatever you are doing and run to the adults. All the Pichus started laughing and jumped off the poor old Slowking, who got hit on the back of his head by one of the Pichus, knocking him down. "Are you a Slowking?" Yasashī asked the old Pokémon. The man then got back up. "No, I'm a Magikarp!" The Slowking said sarcastically. Yasashī stepped back with a peep, "I'm sorry miss" The Slowking started, "I am just on a tight schedule today" "No worrys" The Raichu told the Slowking, "I am Yasashī" "Aw, Kind Heart I suppose? My name is Kenja, son of the PokeMaster Chie" Kenja bowed down the Raichu as Yasashī did the same. "So what brings you to these parts?" "Aw yes, I must tell you, but you need to gather everyone up first, for it is an emergency" Kenja told Yasashī. She looked shocked as she called for the Pichus to them. They sat in front of the Raichus and stared strangely at the Slowking. Yoi joined them without Yasashī noticing. "Alrighty then" Kenja said pleased. He cleared his throat, "I am sad to say that Pokeland is...in War" Just then all the Raichus gasped. One Pichu raised its hand. It was Yūjin. "Whats War?" "War is...well..." Kenja caught his sentenced, seeing how he was talking to little kids, "War is where groups come together and play each other in a game where only one wins" The Slowking answered in the nicest tone of voice he can do. "So its like capture the Berry?" Ueta asked. "Indeed my young gal!" Kenja said. The Pichus started to pat Uetas back as Yasashī got up front. "What do you mean War?" Yasashī asked the Slowking. "An evil force has come upon us and is planning on taking over all of Pokeland. It is my job to hire recruits for possibly the most dangerous battle we ever met. I am enforced to go to every single region and find different clans and get the strongest and oldest male of each group" "What does that mean?" Yasashī asked, a little worried. "...That means one of you will have to go to War" Yasashī and the other Raichus stumbled back a bit in shock. The Pichus cheered a little for they think War is a fun game, and they hope to be chosen. But the Raichus know what exactly it is. A place where many Pokémon have died to save Pokeland and their very regions. "B-But its spring and we just got out of hibernation" Yasashī said, "Y-You can't make us go to W-War!" "I am not the one making the decisions, the PokeMasters are. All I am doing is giving the news and recruiting soldiers. I must now be given a soldier" "B-But all we are is just Old ladies and Little Kids!" "If I do not retrieve a solider, I have to power to arrest each one of you! Now, tell me, who is the oldest male Raichu!" Kenja ordered. "...There is no Male Raichus here, were all single Pokémon that are running a daycare!" Yasashī said. It was true, all the adults were female. It was always like that till Yasashī was the only one in the group to get married. To think if Senshi was here he would have to go to... "So, no Male Raichus, huh? Well, then that only leaves one more scenario. I have to take one of your Pichus!" Kenja said. This made the Raichus scream in fear. "You c-can't take the P-pichus, there j-just kids!" Yasashī said, stuttering in the sentence. "No matter! I must take the oldest male! That is...unless you have a Male Pikachu by any chance" Kenja said with a smurk. "We don't have any Pikachus, were just Raichus and Pichus" Yasashī said. Yoi then pulled on his Mothers fur. "Yes we do..." Yoi said. Yasashīs eyes turned wide was Kenja smiled. "We d-do? where?" asked Yasashī, as a huge crash was heard in the background. "What was that?" she yelled, as everyone rushed over to the sound, with the Slowking falling slowly behind. Just then, the same 80 foot high oak with the apple on it suddenly fell over, leaving a tree stump. It fell with a splash, as everyone gathered around to see what was going on. "Ok, everyone, huddle around the stump!" Yoi yelled as he ran into the forest. The group could hear someone whispering behind hedges as Kenja finally arrived. Yoi finally popped out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Pichus and Fat smelly guy!" "Hey!" Slowking yelled. "I will like to present to you, the greatest thing to ever lived! He is the God of Awesomeness!" "Oh god no" Yasashī thought to herself, as she started freaking out. "He is the Tree Climber, Apple retriever, and my Big Brother! Give it up for...LIGHTNING!" Yoi yelled. Suddenly, Bōken jumped onto the stump and started doing poses. The Pichus cheered as the Slowking smiled. The thing is though, Yasashī was in shock as she looked at Bōken, for it was not a Pichu on the stump, but a Pikachu.

Doesn't it make sense now? With all the climbing Bōken met on the oak, he grew a level, causing him to gain all his energy back. The thing is though, the level he grew was at the level he needed to become the next evolution. He was dizzy because he had so much power for a Pichu that it hurted him, but as he became a Pikachu, he was now better than ever. "Yes, I am now the strongest God of all time!" Bōken said to the Pichus as they cheered him on as he did poses. Suddenly the Slowking stumbled to the front. "Erm, Mr. Lightning, God of Awesomeness" Kenja started, "May I talk to you a second?" "Whatever Smelly" Bōken said with his confidence. He walked beside Kenja until they got 10 feet from the group. "So, Whats Up?" Rō spoke up to the other Raichus, "I can't believe Bōken evolved" she said as Yasashī stumbled on her whispering words. "Looks like we know who is going to War" Kakushitsu added, right before Yasashī finally got her word out. "n-n...n-n...n-n-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yasashī at the top of her lungs as she ran straight at Kenja and tackled him. "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SON!" She was about to punch the poor old man when Bōken pulled her off. "Mom! What are you doing?" Bōken asked her. "I...I can't let you go to War!" His Mom said as she started crying. "I just can't!" "Excuse if I'm wrong" Kenja sat back up, "But if I don't get someone, I got to arrest all of y-" "SHUT UP!" Yasashī yelled as she began to cry once more. Bōken hugged his mother to calm her down. I told you she was sensitive. Bōken held her and said, "Mom, please, let me do this" "Why do you want to leave?!" His Mom asked him sobbing. "Well first off I got to" Bōken said sarcastically, "and second, didn't you name me Bōken for "Adventurer" ?" "Yes...but not like this!" "Mom, let me do this. I'm strong and I can help save Pokeland!" "Yes, but..." Yasashī said sobbing, "But I don't want to loose you!" she hugged her son and began crying. "Mom...you won't loose me...I can do it, I swear!" "I can't loose you like I did with Senshi!" Suddenly Bōken looked at his mother, "Wait, what do you mean loose Senshi? Dads coming back soon, right?" Their was silence, "He just went to get food, right?" Bōken yelled in fear. He Mother began sobbing again. "I...I don't know...He hasn't came back and...and..." Suddenly their was silence once more. Bōken turned around with his face down...a drop of water fell on the grass. "He coming back, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!" Bōken yelled, but he got no answer. He and his Mom just hugged each other, both trying to fight the tears. Just then, Kenja looked at his pocket watch. "In the name of Arceus! I'm late!" The Slowking thought to himself. "Gahh, got to break this up" The Slowking slowly stepped up to the Mother and Son. "Its Time" he said calmly. the Pikachu turned to him and moved one step. But Yoi grabbed Pikachu from behind. "Wait!" Yoi yelled. "For the love of god!" Kenja thought to himself, not saying anything out loud. "Will I ever see you again?" Yoi asked his Big Brother. "Of course you will Thunder" Bōken answered. He hugged him and set him back on the grass. He turned and walked away with the Slowking. The Pichus were yelling goodbye and so was Rō, Yoi, Ueta, Kakushitsu, and Yūjin, but most importantly Yasashī, who was screaming "GOODBYE, I LOVE YOU!" as she was crying. "Don't ya'll worry" Bōken said, "You will see the great Lightning, God of Awesomeness, back before you can say Pika Pika!" He turned back around and walked with Kenja. "Pika..Pika.." Yasashī said to herself as she waved her hand goodbye.

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked the first chapter. Don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't be this sappy. See you in Chapter Two: The Tale of a Raichu!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tale of a Raichu

Chapter 2: The Tale of a Raichu

Kenja and Bōken walked among the Grasslands. After the startle Bōken had with his Mother, he and the Slowking kept silent as they head for wherever there destination is. The Wild Pikachu had to slow down his jogging to stay beside Kenja, his only companion at the time. Bōken went up to The Old Man, "So, where are we going?" "Aw, thought you'd never ask!" Kenja said, not answering the question. "Were you just waiting till I said something" Bōken chuckled. "Indeed" The Slowking answered, "It would be rude to come out and say it out loud" "Don't worry" Bōken waved his hand in front Kenja, "anything you gotta say, say it to the great Lightning!" "Lightning is your real name, correct?" "Not really" The Pikachu chuckled, "It's actually Bōken" "Indeed. Does that mean Adventurer?" "Yep. Good job figuring that out gramps" Bōken said chuckling. "That's a good name" Kenja started, "Certainly good for the place we are heading" "You still haven't answered that. Where are we going?" "First off let me introduce myself to you" Bōken let out an uninterested growl, "It's not good to travel with someone you don't know" "I know, make it quick" The Pikachu said. "That is if you can be quick, King of Slowness" Bōken thought, not saying it out loud. "I am Son of Chie, a PokeMaster who is part of a group that runs the world of Pokeland, sort of like an Oligarchy" "I don't know what that is..." Bōken explained, which only made the Slowking laugh. "Chie has sent me for a one year trip across the lands in search for soldiers like yourself. I am sure I have gotten at least a one-hundred man to join, and it seems you will be my last, that is if we encounter anyone in the Dark Forest" "Dark Forest?" Bōken looked confused. "Yes, the Dark Forest. That is our destination, and its up ahead" Kenja pointed in front of them. Bōken realized that their were a wall of trees far up ahead that seemed to have no end in sight, "There is no way around it, we must go through it, for I have three more days until my one year time limit is gone! On the other side of the Forest is the great town of Sentoraru, where is where all the army man and PokeMasters live. But getting through the Forest will not be an easy task, for evil lurks at every corner. Indeed the only way I got out is with the help of a noble Roserade, but that is another story for later. Although I got through once doesn't mean I can get through once more. Theirs no doubt we will encounter evil on the way through" "Don't worry about it" Bōken interrupted, "you have a God before you man. Will get through it and say Hi to your daddy again, ok?" "Quite an anxious fellow" Kenja thought, but then said out loud, "You seem to have a good family" "I do have a good family" Bōken answered with his hands on his hips and his head held high. "I'm not trying to be rude or such, but what is this Father business?" Bōken paused for a second. The Slowking was about to doubt his words until the Pikachu said, "He...He left the cave during the winter and never came back" "What was his name?" Kenja asked. "Uhhh I think it was Senshi" Bōken stuttered as he was still quite young at remembering his Fathers name. "I don't believe I've met a Raichu named Senshi before on my journey. Tell me, was he a true Warrior?" "You bet you're pocket watch he was" Bōken told the Old Slowking, "He would always tell me and Thunder some ol' stories from when he was part of a Thief gang" "A Thief Gang? As in, steal Food and Money, correct?" Kenja looked surprised. "Yesurie" The Pikachu went on, "He was the best, I remember one story from the back of my head, but it's a little long" "Please, do tell. The Forest is far off, we have time to spare" "Alrighty then. It all started one night, when a group of thieves were at large" Bōken started. He continued his story to the Slowking, it went something like this:

It was a decade ago when four robbing experts were having a meeting inside an ally way in a town that glowed bright in the night. One of the thieves codename was Chompers. She was the only female of the group, but she was the most experienced. Her technique was using her flytrap-like hair to grab the money and using her athletic body to escape, as she was a Mawile. She was the leader of the gang as she was not only a good thief, but a good boss, as she ordered the group to do things if they like it or not. They knew she was well experienced, so they always listened to her robbing plans, and they usually end in success. The only flaw to her is that her Flytrap-like hair eats most of the food is has in its mouth, so she does mostly money business. Another one of the thieves is codenamed Tusk, who was the muscle of the group. He was not only powerful, but he was fast in speed with his ability to roll around at will, for he was a Donphan. He has gotten through many heist before using his imaginable strength and fast speed. He one time ran over a full team of Probopass like a Bowling Ball hitting Pins. Since he had no fruit-eating hair, he spent his time collecting both Money and Berries. The Craziest thief of all is codenamed Cheesy. If that's not enough description, then here is this: He always tells horrible jokes and he loves cheese. Even for his fat plump size, he was very sneaky and steals cheese without no one noticing until the next day. He became so well-known for only stealing cheese, he became one of the greatest thieves of this time, and still half of the people he stole from has no idea. If you have not figured out the Pokémon, it is a Raticate. You might be wondering why these Pokémon have codenames instead of names with Backstories, like the Raichu family has like I have told you last chapter. Well, the thing is, when you become a Thief, you only tell your real now to the people you trust, and even though they were a team, they still did not trust each other. Heck, Tusk got mad at Cheesy because his cheese was missing, but Cheesy doubted he was the culprit. But, like I told before, their was four thieves, not the three. You might know who the last robber is, but his codename was Shocker. He was the rebel of the group, always going in first and coming out last. He got his nickname, Shocker, for electrocuting all the Probopass guards in his first heist with the Robbers. You might know who this is, so I might as well tell you it was Senshi, a Raichu who will soon be a Dad to one of the greatest soldiers ever to be in Pokeland. But we will get to that part of the story later. With Chomper's flexibility, Tusk's strength, Cheesy's sneakiness, and Shocker's force, they became one of the greatest robbing gangs Pokeland has ever seen! And they were just now planning on another heist. But it was not one at the bank for market. It was in a cave where a wealthy Slaking lay. "Ok, so, let's begin the plan" Chompers ordered with her hands on her hips walking back and forth the ally. "That old Slayking lives in the mountain above with all that money of his. It makes me sick! The thing is though, we cannot all go, because one of us will have to leave town to get to the Mountain. If anyone recognizes us, were done for!" Cheesy then held up his tiny clawed hand, "Yes Cheesy?" The Mawile asked. "Will their be CHEESE in the cave?" Cheesy said, emphasizing the word cheese. "Nope, just gold and silver" Chomper answered. "Then I'm out" The Raticate said before he suddenly shot up, "Cheese? Cheese?! I smell Cheese!" "You ALWAYS smell cheese" Tusk told the Rat, who was now sneaking around the ally with his nose on the floor sniffing away. "But this time it's real!" Cheesy said as he walked away sniffing the concrete floor. "I certainly can't go, I'm to well-known, so one of you boys gotta do it" Chompers said, pointing at the Donphan and Raichu. "My poster is on the walls, and plus with this scar on my eye, they can tell me from a Pokeball in the grass!" Tusk said. He did indeed have a scar on his face from one fight he had with another Pokémon. "I can do it! Their is all sorts of Raichus walking around here, I'll fit in perfectly!" Shocker told the group. "Good idea, Shocks" Chompers usually called him Shocks instead of Shocker, "You'll be the lucky one taking the heist today" Suddenly, Chompers whipped out a blue piece of paper and laid it out on the floor. "Ok, I'm going to show you step-by-step Shocks on your mission"

"So first off" Chompers began, "You will blend in with the crowd in town. Do not talk to anyone and do not get out in the open!" She ordered as she drew a bunch of stick figures with Raichu ears. "Then you need to take the City Bus, still do not consult with anyone or anything! After that you will stop at the tip of the Mountain and begin the climb to the cave" She drew a Bus(that looked like a shoe) and pointed an arrow at the Mountain, which had the cave horribly colored in. "After you get to cave, Slayking will probably be asleep, and while the old gooner is sleeping, you take some of the money and run out undetected by him" She drew a fat stick figure with Zs coming out of its head, and circles around its belly to represent the Gold. She then drew a stick figure with Raichu ears running away with a Money Bag in his hand, "you then climb back down, come back here, and we celebrate with a party! Easy as that!" Chompers turned around with her eyes closed and with her hands on her hips. She didn't realize her hair just ate part of the Blueprint. "Seriously?" Tusk said, "That is a horrible drawing of my muscles! And why is Raticate standing on my head!" "I'm not trying to be an artist here big stuff!" Chompers answered. "So, drive to the Mountain, steal the money, and come back. Got it" The Raichu said. "And remember!" Chompers ordered, "do NOT talk to anybody! Now begin!" And like that the Raichu was off onto the sidewalk, casually walking beside a group of Pokémon.

The first part of the heist is to blend in with the other Pokémon, which was easy, since Raichus were common in the city at the time. Sadly though, Shocker had to walk beside a Pikachu, who had a camera waisted around its neck, twiddling with the camera. "Gahh! This is hopeless!" The Pikachu yelled. Shocker tried to pay no attention with the constant bragging about the camera. That was until finally the Pikachu saw Shocker, "Hey sir" it began. It was a girl, "Can you help me with this please? Dang camera won't turn on!" She began slapping the device, "Do you know how to fix it?" she held the camera up like she was expecting the Raichu to grab it and help. But Shocker remembered that he must not consult with anyone, for that was his orders. The Pikachu waved the camera around until she finally brought it back to her, "Well, don't have to be grumpy about it" The first part of the mission was almost over. Up ahead was the Bus stop. Most of the people Shocker walked with stopped at the Bench, awaiting the Bus. Sadly, The Pikachu also stopped. "Oh, you're going to the Mountain too?" She asked Shocker, "I'm going to go take pictures. That is if this dang camera worked!" She started slapping the device once more. Suddenly Shocker halted, "Wait, most people drive to the Mountain just to get to the other side of town" He thought, "but if she goes onto the Mountain the same time I do, then it can mess up everything! I gotta do something!" Shocker was actually thinking of just going back to the ally and waiting for the next time to do it, but it was too late, as the Bus rolled to the stop. The Pikachu rushed onto the Bus first, cutting everyone. Shocker was last to get on. The driver was a Delibird, "Welcome to the Delibird Express!" The Pokémon said, "Please take your seats!" Raichu got onto the Bus and the door closed behind him. He realised their was no more seats left on the automobile. That was until he heard a voice in the middle of the bus. "Yahoo! Raichu Guy! Over Here!" It was the Pikachu, "I saved you a seat! Come on!" Shocker grunted and sat beside the Pikachu. Instead of red cheeks, she had Pink cheeks, which were shooting tiny sparks out as she got angered by the Camera, "Ugh, this thing will never work!" She said out loud, and she threw the camera beside her. She sighed and turned to Shocker as the Bus began driving away, "Well looks like were stuck with each other until we get to the Mountain" She said. The Pikachu then held out her hand, "I'm Yasashī, nice to meet you!"

Yasashī waited for the handshake but Shocker did not give her one, for he didn't want to be with the annoying Pikachu at the moment, even though he would soon see her everyday. "Come on!" Yasashī said as she nudged the Raichu with her elbow, "we can't talk if I don't know your name!" She didn't get any response. She put her arm down and looked at the ground sadly as the Bus drove on. Yasashī started moving her feet back and forth as she watched the ground shake a little with the road bumps. The Raichu looked at her for a split second and saw how she was acting. He sighed, "Shocker" The Raichu said. "What?" The Pikachu sprung back up. "Call me Shocker" He held out his hand and Yasashī shook it gladly. He went back on Chompers word, but how bad can it be? "So, are you going to the Mountain or just to Town?" "I'm heading up the Mountain" Shocker replied. "How wonderful! We can be hiking buddies!" The Pikachu said cheerfully as she nudged him with her elbow again. "Don't count on it" Shocker thought. Yasashī pulled out her camera once more. "I'm a photographer" She said, "and my goal is to get to the top of the Mountain to take a picture of this wonderful city! Its been my dream to visit everywhere and take the best pictures, and then I'll have them forever! But my old camera got eaten by a Gyarados. Did you know they were attracted by silver light?" "No, and I don't care!" Shocker thought in his mind. Yasashī continued on. "I had to buy this really cheap camera and now it won't turn on! Can you please help me?" Shocker looked at the camera for a split second and sighed, "Alright" He said, "Let me see it" Yasashī smiled as she gave the Raichu the camera. He looked at it and thought of the simplest problem, "Is it out of batteries?" Yasashī slapped herself in the face, "Of course! How did I not think of that!? I don't have any batteries with me though..." Before she could finish, Raichu let out a tiny screech and yellow sparks jumped out of his cheeks, popping into the Camera, which then turned on with full battery. He hand it back to Yasashī "There you go" Shocker said. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Yasashī said as she looked at the camera screen looking at her old pictures.

It has been 45 minutes since Shocker got onto the bus and he has already dozed off. It was late outside with the stars out glooming as the Bus stopped at the Mountain. Everybody got off except Shocker. Delibird talked on the microphone, "Wake up sleepyheads!" Suddenly Shocker woke up to the surprise. He looked to his left and saw Yasashī sleeping on his shoulder. He shook her up. "Huh?" Yasashī was still half awake, "are we their?" "Come on lovebirds, let's move it!" Delibird said. "lovebirds!" Shocker yelled at the driver as he walked off. "It's just a Bird joke" The Driver said as The Pikachu followed behind Shocker. They got off the Bus as Yasashī was rubbing her eyes. "Welp" Yasashī said, "Were here. We better start moving" "We?" Shocker asked, "I'm not going to the top" "Then where?" "Uhhh" The Raichu tried to think of an excuse. "Oh just follow me until you know where your going" Yasashī told Shocker. They began to climb the Mountain.

I don't want to bore you, so I'll just summarize what happened. For most of the walk Yasashī talked and talked about her photography, as she says she got the idea from her mother, Rō, for she had a picture of the valley they lived in. The young Pichu at the time loved the picture so much she wished they had more. So when she became a Pikachu, she travelled off and took many photos of different valleys. She rambled on and on about all the places she has been to as she and Shocker climbed the mountain Shocker basically agreed to everything she was saying, even though he only remembered half of it. He was thinking of the task at hand: stealing from Slaykings cave. He has already broken Chompers rules of not consulting with anyone, as he was now stuck with a Pikachu that he thought never learned how to keep her mouth closed. Soon Shocker and Yasashī were nearly at the top when The Raichu finally spotted the cave. Yasashī was still rambling on about her journeys when Shocker said, "I need to get going now" Yasashī looked surprised, "Oh...ok" She said. She was having so much fun with the Raichu on there way up the Mountain. "I'll meet you back down?" she asked. "Maybe" The Raichu said. What he actually wanted to say was, "No chance in PokeHeaven!" for he would have the Money and would need to escape back down to the others. The Pikachu kept on climbing as the Raichu swiftly guided himself to the Cave. He jumped on a ledge from the Mountain and it broke by the weight of Shocker, making him have a little scream until he grabbed the ledge of the cliff. He looked over the ledge to see if it awoke Slayking. He didn't wake up, but Shocker couldn't take his eyes from him, for his was laying down on a pile of shiny gold, sparkling off of the moon. He muttered the word 'wow' in his mouth without giving out any noise. He walked into the cave slowly as he saw piles and piles of gold everywhere. He was amazed by the shine that he just stood there for a few minutes until the rustling of the sleeping Slayking brought him back down to reality. He pulled out his Money Bag and quietly gathered up coins into the Bag. He had just enough gold as he can carry and he began to walk out of the cave, "This will be the best heist ever!" he thought. That was until Yasashī saw him coming out of the cave. "HEY SHOCKER!" Yasashī yelled. Suddenly, the Raichu stood still in shock as The Pikachu slid down the roof of the cave and met face to face to Shocker. "Check out this neat pic I got from up their! Say, whats with the bag?" just then a low growl was heard. Both Shocker and Yasashī looked behind them to see Slayking getting his ginormous body up from his slumber. He shaked to get gold coins off his back as he turned around to see what the noise was. Yasashī looked at Slaykings expression change from sleepy to mad and then she looked at the Bag Shocker was holding. She realized what was going on. Shocker chuckled in fear. As Slayking slowly marched to them. Both of them stepped back a bit as he growled at the two. Suddenly, Shocker jumped off the ledge and made his way down. "SHOCKER!" Yasashī yelled. Slayking growled at her as she screamed. She couldn't move as the Gorilla-sized Sloth prepared to grab her. Shocker stopped and looked back up. The Thieves never went back any soul, but something was different about Yasashī. He didn't know what, but he didn't want her to pay for what he did. Slayking almost grabbed Yasashī before something swooped under him and grabbed her away. The Fastness of the Raichu caused the Sloth to miss his target. The Slayking let out a terrifying yell and punched his chest rapidly until he started chasing after them. Yasashī was in Shockers arms as she put her arm around him to hold on. The Raichu pounced and ran down the Mountain, and right behind him was the monster himself, knocking everything out of the way. Shocker ran as fast as he could, until he could see sight of the bus. Shocker ran into the bus where Delibird was humming a familiar Pokémon tune. "Start the Bus!" Shocker yelled. Delibird closed the door and started the engine. The Slayking jumped on the roof of the bus as it drove off. The Driver let out a screech when the Monster jumped right above him on the roof, causing the Bus to spin out of control. Slayking stayed on though. Yasashī was still in Shockers arms, now with her face in chest in fear as the Monster started punching the roof. Delibird drove back to town in a flash until they got to a road that went uphill. They fled into the air as Delibird floored it, sending The Raichu and Pikachu to the end of the bus. Shocker put Yasashī in the corner of the bus and laid down the Money bag, "Don't Move" he told her. Shocker went out the emergency backdoor and headed for the roof. Slayking looked at Shocker straight in the eyes of hatred. They stared at each other until Slayking started running at Shocker. He tried to punch the Raichu, but missed. Shocker ran behind him and hit him with Tail Whip. A slash could be seen on the Monsters back as he gave a holler and fell off the roof, but hung at the end. Yasashī opened one eye as she saw Slayking trying to pry himself up back onto the roof. The Sloth start beating his chest once more before charging at the Raichu. Suddenly, Raichu started running until he turned silver as he preformed the move Quick Attack. They both ran at each other and met with Shocker flinging himself at the gut of Slayking, sending both of them into the air. The Bus ran under them as The Raichu did another Quick Attack, but straight down on Slayking, shooting straight down, cracking the concrete on the city floor. All the citizens huddled around to see what the commotion was about. A huge puff of smoke was made when The Monster hit the ground, but after it faded away, Slayking was shown with whirls around his eyes. Pokémon looked in amazement. Shocker got up from the ground, barely able to stand on his feet from the sudden fall. That was until Yasashī once again caused trouble. The Bus made a complete stop and the Pikachu ran out the backdoor with the bag of money. "What is this?!" She yelled as she pointed at the Bag. The body of Slayking smelt the bag, bringing the Monster back to life. He got up from the ground and saw the Bag, He charged after it straight at Yasashī. "Get out of the way!" Shocker yelled, but Yasashī just stood their. The wealthy sloth pounced into the air to try to grab her, but as he got to the ground, Yasashī swung the bag in his face. BAM! It slung the Slayking backwards where Shocker was waiting to use a Tail Whip, making the Slayking spend out of control and into a city wall. After the huge puff of smoke, Slayking could be shown, once again, to be in complete knockout. Yasashī walked over to the unconscious sloth. She laid down the bag in his knocked out hand and went back to Shocker, who was looking in amazement. "She just put the money back!" Shocker thought, but was interrupted with Yasashī pulling on his ear. "Now, were going to my apartment" Yasashī started, "so you can explain to me what the heck was that!" She pulled on the Raichus ear as they went in the apartment building.

Back with Kenja and Bōken, the 'God' was just finishing up his story. "Then Dad told everything to her in the apartment" Bōken told the Slowking, "and after that I guess they hit it off, got married, and had me and Thunder" "Odd way to find true love" Kenja started, "but it can work in many ways. Say, whatever happen to his friends?" "Well, he quite Thieving after he met my Mom. I've actually met Tusk before at a Festival we had here a while back, and during when Dad and Mom were first married, I believe he met up with Chompers because she was actually stealing from the apartment!" "What about the Cheesy fellow?" The Slowking asked. "I don't think we ever saw him again. I wonder what happened to him" Bōken said. "We don't have time to worry, my young companion. We finally arrived to our destination!" Bōken didn't realize that in front of them was, in fact, the Dark Forest. The story the young Pikachu told took up most of the walk their. "Are you ready to begin your adventure, O' ?" "My adventure already began when I was born!" Bōken replied, as he and the Slowking started their walk across the Forest.

Please leave a Follow, Favorite, and Review if you liked or hate this chapter. In Chapter 3, they began their first baby steps into the Forest, but it won't be easy! See you there!


End file.
